Keal Lessa
A young, talented singer. He randomly has a personality switch when he's sleeping so he tries to stay awake for as long as he can. Profile He's son of Raist Lessa, a drummer who played in a rock band called The Unlisted. This which was Huuxera's father's rock band. When Huuxera's father died, his guitar was left with Raist who gave it to his son who was born 2 years after Zehura's death. Keal has a good sense for music and he adored Zehura's music greatly. Keal has two personalities, one calling himself Keal, while the other calls himself Kael. Whenever he has a personality switch, none of his both personalities remember what the other did. They both hate each other. Everything that's good stayed in "Keal" and "Kael" got everything that's bad. Keal is a lovely, cheerful kid and Kael is a dark and evil guy. The both personalities hate each other and try their best to get rid of each other. Keal tries to achieve this with not sleeping for as long as he can and hoping this switching stops one day. Kael instead, tries to "kill" Keal emotionally by taking everything away from him that ever meant anything for him. Keal is a cheerful, childish dagger/magic user Stalker, usually sleepy and hungry, spending his time with trying to earn money because Kael spends all the all the money he had. He can be found on the streets, playing on his guitar, singing. He tries to write notes to Kael, but doesn't get any answer back. He knows about Kael's dirty acts and got in trouble a lot of times because of him. He likes to go out to the streets and play his guitar and sing to get some money for his daily needs. He doesn't have many friends and tries not to get too close to people because he's afraid that Kael will know about them and take them away from him like he did that to his fiancee too. Kael is a rude, arrogant guy who wants to enjoy his life to the fullest. He spends his time with searching for excitement and pleasure. Doesn't hesitate to steal from anyone. He does bad, evil things which get him in trouble but whenever he gets to jail he just goes to sleep, hoping Keal will be the one who wakes up and gets the punishment. He just wants to have fun in life so he likes to spend all the money Keal earned (making Keal be always poor). Usually Keal is the one who gets punished for everything he did. Background Shortly after the leader Zehura's death The Unlisted has disbanded and Raist stopped playing drums for a while to care about his wife and his newborn son. When Keal became 2 years old, Raist got over his depression about the loss of his friend and started playing in another band again. Though playing in the new band caused Raist to change, he started drinking and taking drugs, he kept disappearing with girls and barely went home. Keal lost his loving father because Raist wasn't himself anymore. Things went like this for 2 years and when Keal was 4 years old, his mother finally could convince Raist to stop this lifestyle. He promised to leave his new band and start a new life with his family again but at the same night, after he told his band that he's quitting, he died in overdose. For one year his mother was raising Keal but she just couldn't accept the loss of her beloved husband, especially right after she thought they will be able to live happily again. She started to become more and more like a walking corpse and on her birthday she hanged herself. Keal found her after coming home from getting some flowers for her for her birthday. He was 5 years old. If this wasn't enough, Morroc incident has happened, and his home in Morroc got destroyed. At 5 years old he became homeless. Something broke inside him and Kael was born. For a while, Keal didn't notice anything about his personality split. He knew something's wrong but it took years for him to realize and understand exactly what's happening. When he goes to sleep, he randomly has his personality switch. He can't control it, nor remembers anything what happened when "Keal" was suppressed and "Kael" was awake. Shortly before Keal advanced to Stalker, he was saved by a beautiful Crusader girl in a dungeon when he overdid his training. Her name was Ella and she was 2 years older than the 17 years old Keal. They fell in love with each other and advanced to Stalker and Paladin together. They started to spend more and more time together and Kael didn't show up for a long time. Keal started to think that Ella's love cured him and he finally got rid of Kael. But that wasn't so. He just had luck with their personality switch not happening for a long time When Kael woke up one morning, he was mad seeing that such a long time has passed without him being awake. He started investigating and found out about Ella. He was pissed, he was sure that this relationship had something to do with him not being able to wake up for a rather long time. He started to plan his revenge of completely destroying Keal. One day Kael found a message from Ella about her wanting to meet Keal. He went to the meeting in Keal's place and he attacked Ella from behind. He didn't want to kill her, though, he had a more painful way for his revenge. He narcotized her and brought her to an empty storehouse. He tied and blindfolded her then waited until she woke up. As she got awake, he raped her, then took a photo of her and left it for Keal to find with a short message that he doesn't let him to ever be happy. Ella was completely broken. She believed she was raped by a stranger and didn't want to meet her fiance anymore. Keal started looking for her and after long weeks of searching he finally found her trace in Hugel. He deeply regretted not telling her about his split personality and he wanted to tell her now, also ask her to go home with him and try to forget about everything that happened. But when he finally found her, she was standing at the edge of a cliff. Keal slowly approached her and tried to convince her to get off. Ella was crying and told him that she loves him more than anything... but she found out that she got pregnant from the time she got raped and can't live like this. After this she jumped off of the cliff and died in front of Keal's eyes... along with their baby. Keal was more broken than ever. Even if it was Kael who got Ella pregnant when he raped her, it was still his baby. He lost his fiancee and his unborn child too. He lost everything that was ever important to him. He wanted to die but he remembered the promise he made to Ella: that no matter hat happens, he won't kill himself like his mother did. So he just got himself together and decided to do his best to get rid of Kael even more. Personality Keal: * Loves playing on his guitar and singing/writing songs. * Loves eating healthy food mainly seafood. * Whenever he can, he visits busy cities and watches how other people live their lives. * Hates his illness, having to sleep, people who commit suicide Kael: * Outgoing, selfish, rude and reckless * Doesn't mind getting into trouble or getting hurt * Only helps people if it brings him benefit Trivia * Hair dyed blonde, the long hair strand is dyed blue. * Eye color is originally red, but Keal wears light grey/white contact lenses to hide it because he hates the original color as it made people afraid of him when he was a kid. Kael doesn't wear contact lenses. * Has several piercings in his ears, two in his left eyebrow and one in his nose. * Keal doesn't mind wearing nail polish. Kael also likes to use eye liners as well. * He's terrified from needles. * Flower: sunflower Category:Characters Category:Trans Class Category:Assassin Cross/Stalker Category:Stalker Category:Male